


No More All-Nighters For You

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem jokes, Fluff, Keith without sleep is basically drunk on cough syrup, M/M, Shiro is such a patient boyfriend, Shiro loves Keith so much he really does, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, all-nighters, biology papers are evil, silliness, yelling at toasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Shiro wakes up to a crash and Keith swearing. Turns out he was right to worry.





	No More All-Nighters For You

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any - swearing at an inanimate object_

It's a crash that wakes him, followed by the sound of Keith swearing. Shiro leaps out of bed, his first instinct to worry Keith tripped or hurt himself, but the sight that greets him in the kitchen makes him stare blankly rather than rush to his boyfriend's side.

"Thatsh right...fuck you, toaster! I putta bagel in there I expect a fuckin' Pop Tart! Strawberry with exshtra frosting!" The poor unfortunate toaster lies on the floor, somehow still in one piece, with a shaky Keith standing over it and shaking his finger.

It's all Shiro can do not to just _laugh._ Keith's standing there in a Power Rangers t-shirt and South Park boxers, his hair a mess, and it's obvious he hasn't slept. He's been up working on a biology paper since six in the morning _yesterday_ , and he hasn't slept. It's this realization that quells the urge to laugh as Shiro carefully pads over, kneeling down to examine the fallen toaster.

"I think it's sorry, Keith. It didn't mean to give you a toasted version of the thing you put in it." He picks up the appliance, pulls out the bagel, and sets it aside. "Did you forget where the Pop Tarts are?"

"Noooo it's not that," Keith slurs, leaning against the counter. "T-the toaster, I got it at a garage sale, it was supposedta be haunted or somethin' and if you put a thing in you got other things. Like in Foamy!"

"Foamy?" Oh, right, that ancient flash cartoon about that squirrel. Adam used to watch that thing all the time, but Shiro never saw the appeal. "That was just a cartoon, though. If you wanted a Pop Tart you could've had one." Keith smacks his hand on the counter, nearly topping over with the effort.

"Shtupid cartoons. Fuck you, toaster, for not being like a cartoon!" Shiro sighs, slipping an arm around Keith to steady him.

"I think you need to go to bed. It's almost midnight."

"But my paper..." Keith yawns. "Gotta finish...tomorrow, gotta get done, let's git 'er done, gotta go fast...h-hey, what if Donny from Fire Emblem met Sonic? That'd be cool. Donny for next Smash game!"

He's more whacked out than the time half his own high school class showed up drunk on cough syrup. Shiro carefully picks him up, and Keith yelps.

"H-hey, watch it, we didn't get our B support yet!"

"Keith, we've long passed the A support by now. Come on, you're going to bed." He catches Keith's eyebrows about to waggle. "For _sleep._ I'm not gonna have sex with a drunk person, even if he's only drunk on exhaustion." Keith pouts, rubbing his face against Shiro's shoulder.

"You're mean. Just like the toaster. Fuck you, toaster!" Shiro sighs, carrying Keith back to their room and laying him down on the bed.

"Sleep." He lies down next to Keith, hugging him close; Keith sleeps better when they cuddle, and it's a cold night anyway. Keith relaxes, closing his eyes.

"Love you," he murmurs, and Shiro melts. Keith can be a handful, but he's Shiro's handful and he wouldn't trade him for anyone else.

"I love you, too." He kisses Keith's forehead, smooths his hair, and closes his own eyes. Keith's out like a light in less than a second, and Shiro soon falls asleep to the warmth of his breath against his neck.

From now on, he's helping Keith write his biology papers. End of story.


End file.
